Harry potter and Co read the Philosopher's Stone
by BlackGoddess2k9
Summary: This is basically all my favourite characters reading the first book. I'll try my best to get through all the book. Rated T for language.


**Hello everybody!**

**This is my first ever fanfic and I'm going down the completely unoriginal rout and writing a 'Harry Potter and Friends read the books' fic. 'Cos I'm totally boring.**

**Also I respect constructive criticism. If you have decided to use your time and effort to try and help me improve this story then I will be well chuffed. Not only will I see that as a compliment but I will do my best to listen to your advice and respond as quickly as I can.**

**I might be bringing more characters in later on so tell me who you want and I'll add them if I can.**

**Sorry that they don't actually start reading the book this chapter but they will next time. I just needed to introduce them and all that jazz.**

**So, here we go!**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That honour is J. K. Rowlings. Anything in bold is from the book and therefore not mine. I'm just messing about with the characters for my own amusement.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He was thinking about the ministry's reaction to Voldemort's return. Fudge just refused to see reason.

Suddenly the room filled with a blinding flash of white light, but as he couldn't sense any ill intentions he did nothing. In fact it was quite a pleasant sort of magic, leaving a warm kind of feeling deep down. This was most definitely good magic.

When the light cleared he found he was in the kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld place.

There was a pile of books on the table along with a note. Before he could reach out and pick up the note there was another flash of light and both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood in the middle of the room.

Professor McGonagall, on seeing Dumbledore, stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by yet another flash of light.

"Ow! Gerroff Harry!"

"Sorry Fred."

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot!"

"Would you please get your elbow out of my ear."

"Who's foot is that?"

"GAH! Watch where you're putting your hands Potter!"

"AAH! My hair!"

"Sorry Gin!"

Piled on top of each other was non-other than our favourite Gryffindors: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny and Neville. Also in the pile was a rather ruffled Draco Malfoy and a completely unfazed Luna Lovegood.

After untangling themselves they stood up and, once they saw who else was present, looked curiously at there teachers, waiting for an explanation. (And occasionally glaring at each other *CoughHarryandMalfoyCough*)

"What's going on Professor?" Hermione directed her question at Dumbledore.

"I'm not quite sure Miss Granger but if I were to take a guess I would say that this note will probably explain." He answered calmly.

This drew everyone's attention to the stack of books in front of Dumbledore. They all had thick leather straps around them binding each of them shut. All of them, that is, except the one on top which seemed to be the first of the set.

Just then the kitchen door opened and six people entered the room all looking thoroughly confused. Except Mad-eye Moody who just looked suspiciously at everyone and everything in the room.

Beside Moody stood Tonks and behind her, Mr and Mrs Weasley who looked like they had been in the middle of another cleaning frenzy.

Sirius burst in after them and ran to give Harry a hug, both of them were grinning widely. Malfoy sneered but everyone just ignored him.

Last to enter the room was Lupin who smiled in Sirius and Harry's direction. Both Lupin and Mr Weasley held a note written on the same sort of paper as the one with the books.

"What's with these letters?" Asked Tonks who was eyeing the one on the table with interest.

"We don't know. What does yours say?" Harry replied, as he let go of Sirius.

"our told us to stop what we were doing and come down here." Mr Weasley said, raising the note for all to see.

"Do you know who sent them?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"No. It doesn't say."

"Maybe if we read that one." Said Neville. "Then we'll find out."

"Good idea Neville." said Ginny kindly. Neville grinned at the praise.

Dumbledore picked the note up and read aloud:

_Hello everyone,_

_sorry for the whole_

_magicing you together thing_

_but this is important._

_We have brought you all together_

_to read about Harry's Past,_

_Present, and Future._

Harry groaned. 'Just what I need – MORE attention.'

_We hope that these books_

_will help you in making some changes,_

_as, though some good_

_things did happen,_

_there were quite a lot of things that_

_could have been avoided._

_If, however, you decide that_

_you don't want to_

_change what happens,_

_then your memories will be_

_erased and you can_

_continue following the path_

_that you are currently on_

_We hope you make the right choices._

"So we just have to read these books?" Asked Tonks who was already seated at the table.

"It would seem so, yes." Replied Dumbledore who reached forward and picked up the top book, inspecting the cover carefully.

"This is a waste of my time!" Sneered Malfoy.

"Well then why don't you leave?" Growled Ron angrily.

"It's not like we want you here." Ginny added.

"I would if I knew where here was." He retorted. This caused everyone of the children to freeze. Malfoy was here. At the order's secret meeting area. And his dad was a death eater... Shit.

There was another flash of light and another note appeared. It floated in front of Draco, waiting for him to take it. Ha glared at the note before snatching it out of the air angrily. It had startled him. No-one startled Draco Malfoy! He got the note and he scowled.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please read it out loud so we know what it says." Said McGonogall in a toad that stated clearly that it wasn't a request, it was an order. Malfoy nodded sullenly and read:

_I'm afraid Draco has to stay_

_(As much as we dislike the slimy git.)_

Malfoy's scowl deepened as the Weasley twins sniggered, along with Harry and Sirius. But he read on.

_He plays a big part in the future_

_and we promise he won't tell_

_anyone about your where abouts_

He couldn't anyway, thought Dumbledore, He's not the secret keeper.

_Just read the books._

_You'll see why he has to stay._

_For all those who are responsible for any of the children_

_(Sirius will be responsible for Harry)_

Harry glanced at his godfather and felt his heart drop to his stomach at Sirius' evil grin. I'm doomed.

_We can't stop you from punishing_

_your children but please keep it fair._

_Oh and one more thing._

_Please don't get angry at people_

_for what they have done_

_or will do._

_It's either already happened_

_or hasn't happened at all yet_

_so there's nothing you can do about it anyway._

_Try not to fight!_

"Well you heard them! Now you _have _to stay." Sang the twins, as much as they wanted Malfoy to leave they enjoyed his discomfort. Plus now he couldn't hide from them! they'd be able to prank him much easier now. Malfoy just glared at the floor.

"Well I suppose we best get started then." Announced Dumbledore. "I'll read first if no one minds." No one did mind so after waiting for everyone to take a seat, Snape and Malfoy doing so grudgingly, (they _really _didn't want to read about 'that Potter brat's' life.) He began to read.

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone**

"The what?" Asked a confused Ginny.

Before Hermione could open her mouth Harry beat her to it. "I'm sure you'll find out in the book" Ginny accepted this answer and turned back to Dumbledore.

Harry's shoulder's slumped. Everyone would find out his secrets. All his thoughts and feelings... He just hoped it would miss out the Dursleys. Unfortunately for Harry, we all know that his luck is terrible, and that the Dursleys would get a whole two chapters of book time.

**And there you have it. Chapter one!**

**Please leave a review. Any flames will be stored and used to heat my house next winter.**

**Let me know if you want any characters to join them.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Tatty bye.**


End file.
